hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Porygonal's 2023 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season saw near-average activity, but most of the storms were weak or short lived. Early forecasts for 2023 anticipated above normal activity due to an expected la nina, but this did not materialize, resulting in warm ENSO Neutral conditions persisting through the peak of the season. The Tropical Atlantic was also near average in SST values. The season began on June 1, 2023 and ended on November 30, 2023. This time period defines when the most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin each year. However, as shown by Tropical Storm Arlene's formation in May, storms can form at any time of the year. The season began with Arlene's formation on May 23, and ended with the dissipation of Subtropical Storm Margot on November 2. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2023 till:30/11/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:23/05/2023 till:26/05/2023 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) From:05/07/2023 till:07/07/2023 color:TD text:Two (TD) From:10/08/2023 till:14/08/2023 color:TS text:Bret (TS) From:19/08/2023 till:26/08/2023 color:TS Barset:break Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip From:29/08/2023 till:31/08/2023 color:TD text:Cindy (TS) From:23/08/2023 till:28/08/2023 color:TS text:Don (TS) From:25/08/2023 till:27/08/2023 color:TD text:Six (TD) From:01/09/2023 till:06/09/2023 color:C1 text:Emily (C1) barset:break From:16/09/2023 till:17/09/2023 color:TS text:Franklin (TS) From:20/09/2023 till:25/09/2023 color:C3 text:Gert (C3) From:24/09/2023 till:04/10/2023 color:C4 text:Harold (C4) From:29/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 color:TS text:Idalia (TS) From:04/10/2023 till:11/10/2023 color:C2 text:Jose (C2) From:09/10/2023 till:13/10/2023 color:C1 text:Katia (C1) From:17/10/2023 till:19/10/2023 color:TS text:Lee (TS) barset:break From:31/10/2023 till:02/11/2023 color:TS text:Margot (SS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2023 till:31/05/2023 text:May from:01/06/2023 till:30/06/2023 text:June from:01/07/2023 till:31/07/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:31/08/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:30/09/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:31/10/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:30/11/2023 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Overall, the season's activity was reflected with a cumulative accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 53.52 units, which is only about half of the long-term average of 93, and the lowest since 2013. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. Systems Tropical Storm Arlene Tropical Depression Two Tropical Storm Bret Tropical Storm Cindy Tropical Storm Don Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Emily Tropical Storm Franklin Hurricane Gert Hurricane Harold Tropical Storm Idalia Hurricane Jose Hurricane Katia Tropical Storm Lee Subtropical Storm Margot Season Effects Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2023. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2029 season. This was the same list used in the 2017 season with the exceptions of Harold, Idalia, Margot, and Nigel, which replaced Harvey, Irma, Maria, and Nate, respectively. The names Harold, Idalia, and Margot were used for the first time this year. Retirement On May 5, 2024, at the annual convention of the RA IV Hurricane Committee, the name Katia was retired, due to the significant impacts and casualties in Central America. The name Kendra was chosen to replace it for the 2029 season.Category:Near normal seasons Category:Enso neutral Category:VileMaster Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons